¡Sorpresa!
by Esteicy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Nat y las personas que más la quieren le han organizado una bonita celebración. Pequeña continuación de "Nuestro sueño". Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".


**Dis: La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Marvel y Disney, excepto mis Oc, esos son míos.**

 **¿Qué pasa gente de FF? Aquí les traigo un pequeño fic dedicado a la hermosa Natasha Romanoff por su cumpleaños. Esto se puede considerar una pequeña continuación de mi fic "Nuestro sueño", si desean pueden darle un vistazo para entender algunas cosas.**

 **Bueno, dejándonos de Spam xD aquí les dejo el fic ;)**

Natasha abrió los ojos cuando sintió la venda ser retirada de sus ojos. Su vista empezó a acostumbrarse al lugar y pudo distinguir las figuras de todos sus amigos mirándola con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

–El secuestro es ilegal ¿saben? –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño aunque con una leve sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Perdona Nat, de verdad que no fue idea nuestra–dijo Clint apenado mientras sonreía un poco.

– ¿Y de quién fue? –quiso saber mientras miraba a los presentes.

– ¡Mia! –Exclamó una vocecilla que la asesina reconoció al instante–Tenía ganas de sorprenderte en tu día especial, mami, por eso les pedí a mis tíos que te vendaran los ojos y te trajeran hasta aquí–quien hablaba era la pequeña Hannah Banner Romanoff, la hija adoptiva de Natasha y Bruce.

– ¿Tú? –la grata sorpresa llenó de orgullo a la bermeja– ¿y qué has preparado para tu mamá? –preguntó ansiosa mientras iba hasta la pequeña y la abrazaba con dulzura.

–Me alegra que lo preguntes–la tierna chiquilla que no superaba las siete primaveras miró hacia atrás y exclamó un fuerte "ahora chicos".

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver un salón con una gran mesa alargada, un mantel blanco cubría la misma y sobre esta una gran cantidad de delicias estaban listas para ser disfrutadas. En la cabecera un asiento de terciopelo rojo se erguía como un lugar de honor.

Y lo más llamativo era un cartel blanco colgado sobre todo que decía en letras rojas _"Feliz cumpleaños Natasha"._

–Feliz cumpleaños, tía Natasha–dijo un coro de voces infantiles que pertenecían a los hijos de los Vengadores.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mami–felicitó la pequeña castaña rizada abrazando con fuerza a su madre.

Todos los adultos y niños empezaron a ubicarse a lo largo de la mesa.

– ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? –preguntó la de cabellos de fuego ubicándose en su lugar.

–La decoración es toda nuestra, con la comida y la organización nos ayudaron nuestros padres–respondió la dulce Wendy, hija de Visión y Wanda, mientras su madre la ayudaba a arreglar la cinta que sujetaba su largo cabello castaño.

–Vaya, así que todos lo sabían y ninguno me dijo nada–dijo Natasha acusadora.

–Perdón tía Natasha, tenía que ser una sorpresa–se disculpó caballerosamente el pequeño George Rogers Hill.

–Está bien Georgie, así es mejor–le dijo Nat sonriendo, cosa que el niño correspondió.

–Yo tuve que mantener bien vigilado a papá para que no dijera nada, por suerte hice un buen trabajo ¿verdad papá? –la joven Lucy Stark Potts dijo esto con orgullo antes de lanzar una risilla y abrazar a Tony, quien rio con ella y le acarició la cabeza.

–Bueno ¿Qué esperamos para comer éstas delicias? –preguntó ansioso Nicholas Odinson Foster mientras tomaba los cubiertos y miraba la comida con ojos de fiera.

–Pregunto lo mismo–murmuró Thor mirando a Jane.

–La cumpleañera debe apagar las velas–aclaró la castaña y luego guiño un ojo en dirección a Hannah.

–El pastel, debo ir por el pastel–la niña que se encontraba sentada al lado de su madre se puso de pie y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Las luces bajaron y la puerta se abrió dándole entrada a un hermoso pastel de varios pisos que parecía un edificio en llamas y en cada piso habían unas figuras de los Vengadores combatiendo con robots asesinos, una decoración muy tierna.

― ¡Ese pastel es épico! ―exclamaron los niños abriendo muchos sus ojos y bocas, aunque la reacción de sus padres no se quedaba atrás.

―Los robots fueron mi idea―aclaró Nathaniel llamando la atención y haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una leve risa.

–Sorpresa–dijo Bruce saliendo tras del pastel y llegando junto a su novia para depositar un cariñoso beso en sus labios–feliz cumpleaños mi amor–susurró dedicándole una sonrisa que ella imitó.

―Yo pensé que Bruce saldría de dentro del pastel―bromeó Tony fingiendo decepción haciendo que algunos de los presentes rieran.

―No entendí―comentó Lucy mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

―Eres muy joven como pare entenderlo―la consoló su madre.

–Muy gracioso Stark―comentó Romanoff y se puso de pie para apagar las velas repartidas por el postre.

–Uno, dos ¡tres! –indicó Hannah y todo mundo empezó a cantar la archi-conocida canción de cumpleaños mientras la pelirroja sonreía mirando a su niñita.

Natasha se sentía feliz, hoy no sólo era su cumpleaños, era un día para compartir con su gran familia...al lado del amor de su vida, de su pequeña y de sus muy queridos amigos, que ella sentía casi como hermanos.

La canción concluyó y ella sopló fuertemente, apagando todas las velitas para recibir luego el ensordecedor aplauso.

Su deseo no debió pedirlo porque ya lo tenía cumplido.

 **Y que cumplas muchos más x3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño y familiar fic.**

 **Hace poco publique un BruceTasha en el que Hannah hace su primera aparición y me encariñe tanto con la chiquilla que no pude resistir la idea de incluirla aquí.**

 **En cuanto a los apellidos de los niños, sé que el materno no se pone en USA pero me gustaba como quedaba, además dejaba bien en claro quiénes eran sus progenitoras.**

 **Sin más que decir, felicito a Black Widow por su día especial :3**

 **Comenten si gustan~**


End file.
